


Qui nous sommes dans la nuit

by Orestie



Category: One Piece
Genre: 2/3 Zosan 1/3 ViviNami, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cooking, Heist, I had 5 years of french in school please bare with me, Louvre, Modern Era, Multi, Paris (City), Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Tension, Shibari, french academic elitism, indulgingly romantic, it gets kinky later on, lots of indulgence in anything Paris, lots of spicy things to come, ragtag Nakama, some bdsm undertones, we stan characters embracing their culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orestie/pseuds/Orestie
Summary: Zoro is about to spend a whole year away from Japan to learn fencing in a Parisian College.Inevitably, his world will get turned upside down by a feisty french cook whom he can't seem to chase out of his head as much as Luffy's bunch of friends who never seem to let him take a day off.He is not the only new addition to the friend group- Vivi, the elegant and mysterious daughter of a diplomat is an eyesore to Nami from the get-go. The tension between the two seems to only increase as they get closer, and there is this whole confusing level of attraction she simply cannot deny.
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Sacre Coeur

Zoro had always made a habit out of getting up earlier than the birds would start chirping with enjoyment, and yet, on this morning there was a certain grogginess he couldn’t seem to shake.

Maybe it was Jetlag- maybe it was the fact that his father had really done it, send him to Paris of all places. His father. The best swordsman in the world, the last Kendo master of the 9th Den the world has seen and unbeaten champion for over 18 years in a row. Until Zoro will surpass him. Mihawk had insisted that, in order to become the best swordsman, one had to master all ways of the sword, any disciplines- so he had set him up to a sport’s college France’s capitol- the place where he himself spent three years in his youth. So now here he sat, leg unusually tipping away in anticipation. He tried to calm his mind and was about to close his eyes, when-

„You must be Zoro Roronoa.”

A tall man with striking deep red strands for hair smiled down at him from the staircase.

“I am Shanks De Roux. Your father and me had some hell of a crazy time together back in the days, I tell you.”

Zoro gifted the man a smile and a quick bow, gathering himself up from the wooden bench to gain composure.

“Indeed he told me a lot about your shared time and your abilities as a swordsman. I feel honoured to have been accepted by your renowned fencing school to hence my abilities.”  
  
Shanks looked at him for a second and gave a guttural laugh. "You really ARE just like your father! Always obsessed with honour and proper swordsmanship! Although you’ll be sure to impress the judges like this. Let’s go, shall we?”

Shanks winked and pointed to a box of white clothing sitting next to them.

Zoro frowned.

“Well, if you’re going to learn the essence of fencing, you’ll have to get used to our proper gear.”

He sighed and made his way to the changing rooms. An embarrassing amount of time later due to the struggles dealing with the unfamiliar stiff white cloth, Zoro looked in the mirror and groaned. This was what he was supposed to wear for a full YEAR in this city? That’s ought to stretch into a long time.

No use fighting it.

When he finally left for the training area, it sounded like the lesson had already begun. Clinking of Parisian Fences interrupted by the commanding advices Shanks bellowed out at his students. When he caught sight of Zoro standing rather lost at the side, he signalled to them to continue without him.

“Hah, you look great! But what about your helmet?”

Zoro stared at the gridded head protection in his hands. "I don’t see the point of this at all. It restricts my movement and vison.”

 _And makes me look like an idiot._  
  
Shanks snickered. "You’ll get used to it. It’s the tradition; maybe you will even appreciate it in due time! Your dad sure took his time to figure it out. Hah, I can still see his face!”

Zoro grinned at a strange sensation of righteousness at the mental image of his ever-perfect dad struggling for once. Shaking the thoight out of his head, he nodded dutifully. This would definetly not stop him from soaking everything up Shanks had to teach him and becoming an even better swordsman. Nothing would.  
  
~  
  
At the end of the session, Zoro was more exhausted than he anticipated, panting heavy from the number of tasks and training routines Shanks had made his students follow during the last two hours.

Fencing was different from Kendo- Zoro missed the weight of his swords and the freedom the wide Hakama he was used to. Nontheless, many routines he was used to could be easily adapted.

As everyone took their helmets off, he shot a look at a guy with hand tattoos who gave him especially much trouble during duel practices. He seemed to be chatting about training advances with a skilled black-haired woman who he supposed must have been fencing for the majority of her life. This really was an impressively advanced set of people- his dad had not promised too few.

Zoro considered joining the conversation when Shanks put a hand on his shoulder from behind and suppressed a laugh at the startled expression Zoro gave him.

“So, I hope you enjoyed your first session! Your old man told me you have quite a big goal ahead of you.”

Zoro smiled. “Well, what can I say- I was taught from the best.”

“You sure were.”

A faint hint of something unreadable crossed his new trainers face for a split second- so short it would have been missed by any other person. _That was…curious._

“He also told me that you would probably never leave your dorm room or the gym for the whole year if no one was going to kick your butt, which, and I quote, would be a real shame in such an artistically sophisticated and culturally diverse metropole as Paris! So I took the liberty to ask someone to guide you around a little bit.”

Well, that sounded rather alarming. Knowing his father, he would have easily hired some sort of art historian to hold never-ending lectures on the architecture and history of the city he seemed so fond of. Halfway during his attempts to formulate an elaborate excuse, his assumptions seemed to be disproven by a boy who could not be older then 21 loudly bursting through the door. "Shaaanks! I’m here, ready for duty! Where’s the Japanese guy you told me about? Does he fight like a Ninja?”

Shanks gave the boy a heartfelt hug and turned around again. "Luffy, this is Zoro! Zoro- this is Luffy, my…” he scratched behind his head, seemingly lost for words. “…Apprentice!”

Zoro eyed the two men. Somehow, their energy levels really matched each other.

Luffy gave Zoro a big grin. "I’m Luffy!” He parroted.

“Shanks asked me if I could give a Japanese exchange student a tour of our epic city. I’ll show you all the best spots, come on!”

Despite the desperate need for a nap, Zoro couldn’t help feeling oddly touched by the welcoming gesture.

“I guess I have no choice, do I?”

“Nope!” Luffy exclaimed, unphased by Zoro’s lack of enthusiasm.

“Go get changed, I’ll wait outside!”  
  
~  
  
Zoro had spent the last five hours getting shoved in and out of metro stations by Luffy who had been tirelessly taking selfies with him in front of the Louvre and the Arc De Triomphe to then take him down the Champs-Elysées, stopping every ten minutes to enter one of the many Patisseries and buy another pastry for an outrageous price.

“Look, Zoro!” He said with his mouth stuffed with yet another chocolate cream Éclair as they approached the lower end of the avenue, facing the gigantic Obelisk located at the center.

“That’s La Place de la Concorde.”

Zoro tilted his head. “S’ big.”

“Yeah it is.” Something in Luffy’s tone changed.

“Many honourable and dishonourable people were executed here. You know, no matter what I do- I want it to be so big that my enemies would execute me for it.”

“That’s sort of a dark lifegoal, man.” Zoro grinned.

“Hah, if it ever came down to that, I know my friends would come save me.”  
  
They crossed the bustling street and Zoro had to closely prevent a car from running over Luffy.

“Of course I would already have defeated them anyway!” he continued cheerfully.

They sat down in the shadow of the Obelisk, Luffy chatting about his friends and how he would have overthrown the monarchy back in the day while Zoro quietly watched the crowds of tourists passing by. Teenagers pushing each other and taking videos, stressed out parents struggling to keep their kids in one place, school classes not listening to their teacher and people who looked like they walked straight out of a fashion magazine strutting around.

“-ro! Zoro? How was your life in Japan?” Zoro turned to the boy curiously eyeing him.

“Why, you watch too much anime and now want my tragic backstory? Not much to tell.” He scratched his head.

“I… uh, lived with my Dad and my sister. Been pursuing professional martial arts fighting for some years when my Dad told me I should broaden my horizon outside of Kendo. Told me he had a good friend whom he met in France back in the day who could teach me fencing. Alas, here I am.”

“Wow, you’re TERRIBLE at telling stories.” Luffy judged.

“Shanks told me a LOT about Mihawk. It must be in the genes, eh? Super serious, epic swordsman, and determined, hah.”

“Well, that’s weird… we’re not even related.”

“Huh?” Luffy tilted his head. “You’re adopted? Thought you had a sister?”

Zoro nodded, smiling fondly at his odd family. “True. It’s quite a weird story.”

“The best families are the ones you find, anyway!” Luffy agreed keenly. “So... do you have a dream?”

Zoro grinned. “I’m gonna become the best swordsman in the world.” Luffy’s eyes grew big.

“That’s so cool! We’re both gonna reach our dreams for sure.”  
  
  
They mused, watching the late afternoon sun make it’s way to touch the tip of the Arc D’Triomphe. Suddenly, Luffy’s phone rang with the most obnoxious ringtone of some eardrum-ripping anime intro. "Oh!” He quickly fished his phone out of the pocket of his pants and answered.

“Ussop! What’s up?”

Some seconds passed and Luffy jumped on his feet.

“Oh SHIT, that was today? Oh MERDE, I’ll be right there! Wait for me! And save some pizza! Later!” He stuffed his phone back and sot Zoro a look.

“Shit, Zoro, I’m so sorry! Kinda… totally forgot I promised my friend to help in his theatre performance today! I gotta run!”

Zoro nodded. “Understood. I’ll just make my way back to the dorm-“

“Noo, then you’ll miss the grande finale I had planned for today! You gotta visit the Sacre Coeur at sunset, it’s the best thing ever!”

“Sacre cour?” _Holy heart?_

Luffy pointed at a spot somewhere in the north of the city.

“It’s a church on a mountain and it’s really cool, you haaaave to go! The Metro station is called Abesses, there is no way to miss it!”

He pulled a crumpled map out of his pocket and put it in Zoro’s hands.

“Here, that’s everything you need! My number is also on there, and add me on insta man! I’ll see you around?”

Zoro could barely respond with a dumbfounded nod as Luffy waved goodbye while sprinting over the place in godspeed to reach his friend. He shook his head and slowly stood up, cocking a brow at the almost indecipherable map- there were sticky marmalade stains on the edges. With no data yet, his phone wouldn’t work either.

 _I’ll be damned_. Time to search the metro…  
  
  
Pressed between homecoming workers and students in the apparently omnipresent overcrowded rush hour, getting his ears ripped out by amateur saxophone players in the stations and screeching metros, he finally reached Abesses. Zoro was used to similar conditions from the Tokyo subway, but not to the frightening harsh stops or the mechanical doors that could trap and potentially kill you if not careful enough.

Already, a lot of people seemed to be queueing for the lift. Hah, not today, satan- some stairs couldn’t scare him!

He began walking up the spiralling staircase, walking higher and higher- higher- higher- higher- higher- higher… goddamn, just how deep WAS this metro station?

When he reached the top, it was only thanks to the excessive training he wasn’t desperately panting like the other tourists who had made the same mistake as him. He probably was already at the top of this mountain at this rate.

Looking around and making his way through a group of Canadian group tourists, he looked around and saw- nothing but trees and houses with those fancy facades. Where was that damn church Luffy had talked about?

An embarrassingly long time later, Zoro walked down the same damn street for the third time. Cursing, he turned into a side alley that looked unfamiliar. Maybe that was a good sign. Unlike the winded vertical streets he had roamed around in before, the alley was rather narrow and empty, some graffiti staining the image of perfect beautiful facades. A cat ran to hide between a broken plant pot as Zoro passed her. Damnit, the sun had already started to set.

Faint noises of a busy restaurant filled the air- clinking of glasses and chatter in multiple languages. The smell of sweet caramel and spices wavered around from what he assumed to be the kitchen window- and then, sharp menthol smoke. And then he saw him, the source of it- a young man leaning against the brick wall, flicking his lighter into his pocket. Despite his distressed look and tense posture, the fancy formal dress pants that fitted around his impossibly long legs perfectly and the loosely buttoned dress shirt with high collars made him look like a model. His face was framed by blonde dishevelled hair strands that gleamed golden in the evening sun.

Zoro’s steps slowed, and he must have stared at the man for a moment too long because he turned around and looked directly in Zoros eye. The edge of his mouth tucked upwards around his zigarette as he took it out and started talking with a beautiful, raspy voice unique to frequent smokers

“Eh, est-que tu a perdu? Q’uest que ca avec la carte, eh? Homme vert?”

Zoro must have looked especially lost because the man interrupted him with the fanciest French accent ever before he cpuld even say "Pardon".

“So I guess you’re just a tourist, eh? Could have guessed with that thing in your hands. You lost?”

Zoro glanced down at the map and shot him a dirty look, annoyed at the situation.

“I’m not a damn tourist! I’m- also not fucking lost. Just- took a wrong turn…”

Not fazed by the insult, Sanji smirked at him, seemingly amused.

“So where did you want to go then?” Zoros irritation with the guy only grew.

“Some damn church on a hill. It can’t be far from here.”

The blonde stepped closer and looked on the point on the map Zoro had laid his finger on.

“Sacre-Coeur?! Mon dieu” he massaged his temple with two fingers and took a drag out of his cigarette.

Zoro should definetly not have noticed the way his soft lips wrapped around the cigarette or how his hands were perfectly manicured.

The man let his eyes wander up Zoros body. “So what you need to do is go to the left there, then walk up the second street, to the right and then you should see the stairs up- or the cable car, but you don’t look like a guy who would use that. Got it?”

Zoro frowned.

“That’s literally where I’m coming from! This cannot be correct.”  
  
The blonde groaned and looked over his shoulder quickly.

“Alright, you’re hopeless. I’ll walk you there, but only because I’m on my break anyway, greenie.”

“What do you do anyway? You grumpy because you’re some underpaid waiter in a shitty restaurant?”

That seemed to throw the blonde off. “Excuse me? I’m literally the chef cook, currently enrolled in culinary masterclass! I’ll have you know my food probably tastes better than anything your filthy ass has ever had in your whole life.”

“Yeah right, like you’d become so defensive if I wasn’t telling the truth!” Zoro shot back, grinning.

“Whatever.” He pushed Zoro to the side and started walking to the street.

“You coming or gonna decide to draw roots there, plant-head? Sun’s getting real low.” Despite the harsh words, Zoro felt a weird sort of exhilaration stemming from their banter.  
  
“Name’s Sanji, by the way.”

“Zoro.” said Zoro, and was briefly lost for words as he watched Sanji’s slim silhouette stroll off into the orange sunset before snapping out of it and jogging to catch up with him.

  
They quickly passed through streets and made turns at crossings Zoro could have sworn he took before while conversing wit Sanji.  
  
“So, you’re an exchange student, huh? What do you do?”

“Eh… I fight. With swords and stuff.”  
  
“Didn’t know you could study the blade at Paris universities…”

“Of course not, shithead. I do Kendo professionally, back home in Kyoto.”  
  
Sanji looked at him sideways and tucked a hairstreak behind his ear-

“Didn’t know green hair was common in Japan.”

“Didn’t know sassiness was required for some shitty cooking job.”

Before Sanji could reply, they reached a crowded area with many people moving through, queueing for the cable car. But Sanji pulled him to the left to an impressive number of stairs. _Another one._

“We might want to use these.”

“Are you coming with me?” Secretly, Zoro had hoped for this, but the man must have to go back to work at some point.

“What, you think I’m getting intimidated by a small handful of stairs?”

Zoro broke out a grin in a split second.

“Well then. Race you to the top!”

Cackling like a maniac, he started sprinting up the steps. Somehow, this was a lot easier when he had a hot guy to impress.

Sanji’s stunned expression was changed to pure determination in the blink of an eye, quickly gaining on him as he took numerous steps at a time and jumped like it was nothing.

 _Damn,_ Zoro thought, _I really underestimated just how strong those legs are._

They were heads on, and just as Zoro was preparing to take a final leap to the top, Sanji cut in his way, landing on his hands and feet.

“Hah! I won!” he laughed, panting as rolled on his back laughing while Zoro fell down next to him, exhausted.

“That was cheating. You dishonourable prick.”, he discounted.

Sanji gave his most innocent look.

“What? You didn’t specify any rules, so I say fair and square.”

Zoro rolled his eyes and boxed Sanji in the side, sparking a grin on the other man.

Slowly regaining their stamina, Zoro took a look around. Sacre Coeur was directly in front of them, ahuge white cathedral illuminated by the last warm rays of the sunset. Following his gaze, Sanji mused “Bienvenue à Montmatre, greenie.”

He got up and held a hand out to Zoro who grabbed the slim wrist of the man and was forcefully pulled on his feet.

He held onto him just a tad too long when Sanji turned his head to the center of the place.

“You won’t want to miss this view.”  
  
They walked together, passing street musicians, a juggler and vendors selling cheap souvenirs, keychains and those squeaky moving dog plushie for kids Zoro hated. When they reached the middle of the main stairs, Sanji signalled Zoro to turn around.

It was amazing.

The whole of Paris was spread out in front of them, dipped in a beautiful shimmer as the countless lights of the city were turned on bit by bit. The Eiffel Tower was sparkling in all its glory and Zoro watched the skyline of the enormous city in awe.

Sanji smiled and stood beside him, the chatter of hundreds of conversations, screaming of children and faint tune of a guitar noticeable in the background.

“Thanks. For getting me here, I mean.”

“Eh. Next time just ask immediately. Wouldn’t want you to lose yourself in the big scary city.”

A playful gleam lit up in his bright blue eyes. Before Zoro could retort, Sanjis phone started buzzing. Declining the call, he cursed under his breath

“Shit- I better run. Enjoy the night and… see you around sometime”

Sanji gave Zoro a wink and started running in the direction they came from, disappearing almost as sudden as he had stumbled into Zoros life.

He decided to sit down on the steps and enjoy the pleasantly mild evening for a bit, taking in the view and definetly not thinking about how he hadn’t thought of asking Sanji for his number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the first chapter! Since I learned of the "real-world origins" of the OP characters, I wanted to write something like this! Paris is aafascinating city and I recommend anyone to get lost in its spirit some time in life. This fic is gonna go PLACES ;)
> 
> please leave a comment if you liked it or have any thoughts about the fic so far! Also, pls drop your favorite food if you want to, because I need lockdown cooking inspiration!! <3


	2. L’universitée

Zoro had to wear this suit with a simple black dress shirt he used for any kind of formal occasion. He didn’t really like how it made him feel, pressed in a costume of sorts, but the fancy dinner parties his dad liked to throw from time to time made him accustomed to it.

Although the semester had been going on for the whole week, this Friday was a grand opening ceremony. Way too much, but Luffy insisted he’d come with a faint promise of _amazing free snacks_.

“So, Zoro!” Luffy said, impatiently tugging at his arm. “These are my friends Nami and Ussopp!”

A redhead in an unexpectedly revealing black cocktail dress grinned at him, and next to her a guy with dreadlocks shot him an insecure yet friendly smile.

“So, this is your new Japanese exchange friend you gushed about earlier, Luffy?” she probed. “Not as impressive as you made him sound.” She stuck out her tongue.

“At least you have heard of me, you red haired witch.”

Ussop decided on a poor attempt to loosen up the conversation and gave Zoro a slap on the back.

“Haha ha… well, I’m Ussopp! What do you study? “

„Luffy already told you-„ said Nami, irritated, but got cut off by Ussop kicking her softly.

Slightly intrigued by the odd fellows, Zoro decided to strike up a conversation.  
“I’m mastering in sports. Focused on competitive sword fighting. What do you do? You don’t exactly seem like all those snobs around here.”

Nami tilted her head and accepted the peace offering.

“I have a double major-economics and geography. My photographic memory never lets me down. I remember everything and everyone, just so you know. The witch never forgets”

Ussop picked up the topic and glossed over Nami’s threatening undertone.  
“I’m becoming a stage actor! Guess creative arts is not always easy, but I’ll be damned if it’s not worth it.”

“Yah, remember the play I ran off to the other day? Ussop was like the main protagonist! Pretty cool.” Luffy preened.

Ussop’s face lit up with pride. “It was my first major role! Julius Caesar by Shakespeare, and I was-“

“Caesar himself! The emperor! The warlord! All bow before him!” Luffy shouted and they began to throw epic poses recounting the successful show while Nami shook her head.

Zoro scanned the hall from his spot, a habit he had developed even in childhood while being taught by his father and cultivated over the years. The ability was useful for far more than just assessing the positions of potential enemies in fight- he heard conversation shreds of French and English alike, the toasting of champagne glasses, observed Shanks discussing something with a silver-haired elderly man while young people dressed in formal wear pretended to be terribly intrigued. _Suck-Ups._

The big door opened once more, and although seemingly no one took too great notice, Zoro felt the attention of many people shift towards the person stepping in. Briefly interrupted sentences, stolen glances directed in the direction of a young woman in a long blue gown entering, being closely followed by two suspiciously non-suspicious men in suits.

As Luffy and Ussop were still busy, fooling around, Zoro nodded in her direction and turned to Nami. “Oi, who’s that?”

Nami peeked towards the door and gave him a shrug. “Pretty sure that’s Nefertari Vivi. Daughter of some diplomat from egypt, he was a huge deal in the news not too long ago- her transferring was the hottest uni gossip for weeks. She really looks like some pretty perfect princess, don’t you think?”

Zoro watched her guarded stance and careful movements. “Yeah.” She certainly understood playing the political game, then.  
  


After a while, everyone was gathered in a huge lecture room with large open windows and bookshelves for walls. The university’s principal, Silvers Rayleigh, held a short but affirmative speech about their hopes and roles in defining the future of the world. _Christ, that was not pretentious at ALL._ As much as Zoro looked forward to the extensive training options and learning much more about his favourite subject of all time, he could not help but feel at odds with the atmosphere of the university. Most of the people looked pretty darn rich, and pretty darn stuck up- he was still not quite piecing together how Luffy and his ragtag bunch of friends seemed to fit into the bigger picture.

“Alas, dear students! Feel free to stick around, socialize and enjoy the canapés provided by our culinary school attendees!” He felt Luffy excitedly wiggle in the chair next to him. Not two minutes later, he had gotten pulled to the impressive buffet hemmed by refined snacks & appetizers and found himself lazily chewing on some “Flambéed tarte with asparagus” while Luffy rushed around to stuff his face with any treat he could get his hands on. _What twist of fate had him gotten him associated with this idiotic kid, again?  
_

Zoro had just about made his way back to Nami and Ussopp when he spotted him. Talking to a giggling Nefertari Vivi and leaning against the wall with the biggest smile on his face was goddamn model cook Sanji.

He contemplated whether it was a good or a _monumentally bad_ idea to walk over and just approach him again, but the decision was taken out of his hands when Luffy stretched out a hand and yelled across the room “Sanjiiii!” before running over, promptly accompanied by Ussopp.

“What’s up?“ Nami asked, taking notice of Zoros bewildered expression.

“Can’t believe Luffy knows him. I- well, met him literally on the street the other night.”

Nami laughed. „Oh, I wouldn’t be too surprised. At this rate I am positive Luffy had befriended at least half of Paris and possibly everyone in this university.”

“What does he study, anyway?”

“Oh, he doesn’t study. He just hangs around.” She answered, completely serious before making her way to the others too, prompting a stunned Zoro to follow.  
  


“Nami, ma chérie! So happy to see you again!” Sanji spinned around and gave her the most charming smile. They kissed each other’s’ cheeks, left and right.

“Sanji! Ah oui, it’s been ages. How have you been? I really need to come by for more of your _delicieux_ creations some time!” she chirped.

Sanji set on for a reply but stopped in the tracks when he noticed Zoro standing right beside her, staring like a lunatic.

“YOU?” he exclaimed startled, losing his composure.

Zoro decided to fuck with him a bit and cocked a brow. “Why are you surprised?”

“Didn’t exactly take a high-standard educational establishment to be your type, greenie.”

“Didn’t take a stupid cook hanging out in the back alleys of some shit restaurant to be the type either, smartass.” Zoro spat back.

Sanji gave him a dirty look. “Firstly, it’s not a restaurant, it’s a _Brasserie,_ you uncultured swine-.”

“Okay, boys. You’re not going all rowdy in here where two beautiful ladies can hear every foul word leaving your mouths.” Nami interrupted them.

“Or else?” Zoro asked.

“Or else I will have to shut you up myself, for good!” Nami threatened with a raised fist.

“Oh, please don’t take up the effort for me! Would you accompany me to the bathroom instead? I am quite new here after all.” Vivi said to her with a sly smile.

Nami seemed taken aback by her proposal.

“Oh.. yea, why not”, she finally shrugged, gently guiding Vivi through the hall.

Ussopp looked after them with a curious expression.

“So, guys” Luffy’s voice cut through the silence.  
“Good that you know each other already so I don’t have to introduce you to each other, y’know! Sanji, Zoro needs people to show him the city and keep him company or he’ll probably grow roots in the uni, haha!” he laughed.

Zoro scowled.

“Haha, that suits you just right, plant-head!" Sanji proclaimed. "Guess that means we'll have to take you out some time so you won't tragically die from a lack of sunlight, then."  
Was that an insult or an actual attempt to flirt with him? Zoro pushed the thought back down again. Seeing him interact with the girls like he did- there was no need to get his hopes up for now.

“I’m so happy we’re all getting along!” Luffy exclaimed. “Do you guys wanna hang out at tonight?”

“Yeah, sounds like a plan.” Sanji nodded.

“Shall we hang out at the Tour Eiffel again?” Ussopp proposed, smiling wide.

The cook shook his head. “I really don’t understand your admiration for that tourist trap, man. Too damn busy!”

“But the light are so amazing at night! Just imagine all the gorgeous light shows they could do there!”

“Ah, fine.”

~

“So, I’m afraid I didn’t catch your name earlier”

“Nami.”

Vivi stretched her hand out and gave a smile that seemed genuine. Nami took it and noticed the well-studied motion before Vivis soft hand grazed out of her grasp again bafter just the right, respectable amount of time.

“I’m Vivi.”

“I know.”

Nami navigated them through the halls of university, along outstretched corridors and making quick notice of Vivis attempts at small talk.

“So, what may be the subject of your studies, dear Nami?”

“Nothing spectacular. Geography for the curious cat in me, economics for inevitably chasing the bag.”

“I see- quite an interesting approach.”

“Well, what about you?”

“Political science.”

Because of course she did. Another elite kid living in a marble world, born to rich and influential parents with their whole life paved out for her. _Charming._

“Guess that makes sense. You’re from Egypt, right?”

“Indeed, I grew up in Kairo. Have you ever been there?”

Nami shook her head. “No. I don’t exactly have the means for international travel like that.”

Vivi missed a beat. “Oh… of course. Well, I hope you get to go there some day- it’s a beautiful city!”

“You must be really homesick, then.”

“Ah, not at all, really. I am used too travel around with my father, so I’m just looking forward to the new wonderful encounters Paris will have to offer me!”

_Just what kind of dreamworld was this girl living in?_

Soon enough, they arrived at the empty bathroom and stood in front of the well illuminated mirror front.

Nami mustered her appearance, tucked an orange hair strand behind her ear and decided to test Vivi a bit.

“You know, Paris gets so damn hot in the summer- I barely can stand the heat in this dress!”

She scrambled to push the sleeves down her shoulders and wiggled them suggestively.

”So, can you help me to pull the zipper at the back down a bit, princess?“

“Uh- y-yeah, sure!”

Vivis fingers were struggling with the zipper, and she pulled it down a bit too hastily.  
  
Finally free to move, Nami pushed the sleeves down her arms, revealing the big tattoo on her upper arm that stretched all the way down to her lower back. A memory from old times.

“Ah, you like it?” Nami tilted her head around her shoulder to make eye contact.

“Tattoos just make you feel so _powerful_ , you know. Gets you a lot of attention, too.”

Vivi nodded, seemingly embarrassed- or flustered?

“Eh- ah, you know I really don’t want to keep you from your friends any longer! Thank you for guiding me! If you excuse me!”

She rushed off to the bathroom stalls, but not before Nami caught a glimpse of hear prominent pink blush that had spread from her forehead to her cleavage. She smirked. _That’s cute._

Nami decided to cut her some slack and paced back to the party in no rush, taking a detour through the well-kept courtyard and let her mind wander.

Vivi Nefertari. Everything about her behaviour seemed deliberate. Polite, well mannered. Polished. No apparent flaws. Innocent? It irked her, and yet- something in her wanted to see if she could make the façade crumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fun to write! I'd be interested in your impressions of the characters so far <3


	3. Le Tour Eiffel

Zoro threw himself on the bed in his student dorm, his two enormous luggage bags still laying mostly unpacked in front of the tiny desk- that was to be dealt with at some undefined latter point. Already somewhat halfway into dozing off, a buzzing made him lazily fish the phone from his nightstand with one hand, and he sat up disoriented, trying to decipher the nonsense (or was it some sort of French slang?) in the group chat Luffy had added him to. A location was sent to him accompanied with about twenty exclamation marks and a gif of Kermit the frog. Ah hell, no time for a nap then.

Carrying the sixpack of Heineken under his arm he had bought as sort of a courtesy, he mentally prepared himself for another hellscape ride in the endless maze that was the metro. Hopefully they liked beer- from what he could tell, French people were pretty serious about their wine, so it seemed like the safer choice, though Sanji would probably prefer some fancy Rosé. Or maybe red wine? He would probably look really hot with red wine staining his mouth. _Whatever._

Arriving at his final destination, he grunted as he got pulled out of his much more engaging mental images by the exit bar declined his ticket again- and again- and again.

An older lady seemingly took pity on him and tried to help out. “C‘est cassé.”

He didn’t quite understand, but seeing the huge queue behind the only other exit- it was probably broken.

 _Fuck it._ He Jumped over the barrier with one arm, jogging up the stairs before anyone could hold him accountable. Finally under the clear night sky again, he was greeted by the sugary aroma of booths selling Crêpes filled with any kind of treat the paying tourists desired. The smell was slowly becoming a familiarity as Paris seemed to be practically plastered with street food vendors- even when he first stepped out of the airport, it had been there.

Still, only when the impressive size of the Tour Eiffel presented itself in all of its glory, the reality of it all fully reached through to him. Paris was his new home now and would be for the majority of the next year of his life. He’d never really been away from his home much- the Dojo, hanging out every other day with Johnny and Yosaku over some Sake and goofing around- hell, even the prospect of his sister not annoying him with her countless requests to take photos of her new goth Lolita outfits anymore felt strange.

He started to descend the steps towards the location, careful to step around some broken glass with his combat boots, continuing further on until he reached the busy park. The Champ de Mars apparently was a real hotspot by night, not only due to its spectacular view of the landmark- all around, he spotted picnicking people and couples thinking they were far enough in the shadows to make out unnoticeably. Just as he wondered how the hell he was ever supposed to find anyone in this mess, the bellow of Luffy’s laughter echoed over to him, easily detectable even over all the noise.

 _Gotcha._ He grinned and followed it, finding the group lounging under a tree just a bit off the beaten path.

Nami was sitting on her jacket and blasting music through her knock-off brand Bluetooth speakers. When she looked up from her phone, she extended hear hand to wave at him.

“Eyy. Look who finally decided to show up!”

Luffy turned around blew smoke into Zoro’s direction. According to the soft, planty smell, he was sharing a joint with his friends that was nearly finished.  
Usopp held up a peace sign and patted next to him with a grin. “Heh cool that you made it! Yoo sweet, you brought Heineken?”

Zorro smiled. “Sure, it’s like the best thing about Europe so far.”

He let himself fall on the grass with a long sigh, stretching his legs out.

“That’s much nicer than a stuck up get-together, huh?” Nami teased him.

Luffy turned to her.

“Yea, whatever happened at the fête? Didn’t see you at all after you ran off with Vivi.”

Nami rolled her eyes. “Maybe if you had the patience of at least a 5-year-old and not run off to another restaurant _immediately_ , you would have.”

She took a final drag out of the joint and passed it to Zoro who shook his head and grabbed a beer out of the sixpack instead, watching Usopp who inhaled the remainder of the stub. Alcohol was just more his thing.

“We just got into talking. About the school, and her move from Egypt to France. Diplomatic life, shit like that.”

Luffy tilted his head. “So you’re getting along well? Are you friends?”

Nami’s eye twitched. “Well, she’s cute, I’ll give her that. But come on, friends with someone who probably got five servants running after her at all times?”

“I think she’s really nice! Maybe we should add her to the group.”

Nami shrugged in feigned indifference and let her eyes wander to the top off the sparkling Eiffel Tower. Must be another full hour then.

A few cracking leaves announced another visitor, and Zoro didn’t even need to turn his head to recognize Sanji’s steps. Usopp got up to help him heave a huge backpack on the ground before he slouched down against it with an exhausted sigh.

“Weekend shift, eh.” Usopp commented in deep understanding.

He huffed. “Yeah. And I keep telling them to not fuck up our menu with following these weird new fusion cuisine trends, but hell, they won’t listen.”

Luffy cheered him on. “You could make even that tasty, Sanji!”

“Ah, I’m sure!” Nami joined in. “Good to see you work so hard!”

“Ah, merci, ma belle!” he bowed down.

“Sanjiiii! Did you bring any leftovers? I’m STARVING.”

He nodded and Usopp graciously handed him the backpack out of which he pulled a large Tupperware box, smiling proudly.

“Lemon zested butter Madeleines. Enjoy!”

He had to physically shove Luffy away from the pastries and put some three of them in his hands to distract him. “Be patient or you get nothing at all!”

Luffy was already munching on them and buried his head in his hands.

“Oi mosshead. Do you want some too?”

Judging by his already outstretched hand, it was more of an order than a real question.

Zoro shook his head. “Nah. I don’t like sweet stuff.”

“Well, if you don’t have some total _mauvais gôut_ , you’re gonna like _this_.”

Zoro shook his head and scrunched his nose, more to annoy the cook than anything else.

“Probably tastes like smoke anyway.”

“Ah, this is not something most people get to enjoy for free! Don’t you dare insult me like this!”

“Better than insulting my tastebuds!” _And more fun._

There was a playful gleam inside Sani’s eyes. “You trying to start a fight?”

Zoro bit his lip and raised his eyebrows mockingly. “Afraid you could lose?”

The tension could have been cut with a knife around them.

“Okay guys, either you get a room right now or back off.” Nami shoved her hand in between. “I for one won’t wait all night to get my hands on these!”

With a sly smile, she threw a Madeleine in her mouth from the box in her lap. Somehow, they didn’t even notice how it got there.

“Sanji! We were talking about that new girl, Vivi! You talked to her too, right? You think we should befriend her?”

“Ah, Vivi Nefertari! Well, I could only make her acquaintance briefly, but I must say I’m impressed by a lady of her class.”

“Uhuh, her class. _The bourgeoisie_.” Nami spat out and blew air through her nose.

“Maybe she just needs someone to pick her up too.” Luffy added thoughtfully, with a glance at Zoro. “Shes new here, too.”

Sanji loosened the buttons of his dress-up shirt and leaning beside to his friend. “So, how are things with Kaya, Ussopp?”

Ussopp’s expression grew very soft and fond. It was almost endearing.

“Ah, great! Finally, we may have found a flat for us! We got invited to an apartment viewing this weekend, keep your fingers crossed, guys!”

“Yeah yeah, and then I’ll have to find a new roommate! Who else will make pancakes with me on Sundays and come pick me up at four in the morning? Half of the people I know don’t even own a license!” Nami complained.

“Ow… come on Nami, you know living with you is great! But I think we’re ready for the next step.”

Nami smiled warmly. “Ah, I know. I’m just messing with you, you two deserve it.”

Luffy’s head perked up.

“My bro Ace is looking for a flat! Maybe he can move in with you!” he suggested, barely comprehensive while speaking with his mouth full once again.

“That pyromaniac? No way I’m gonna let him anywhere near my furniture!” she yelled exasperated.

“Oh come on, he only set things on fire accidentally like, three times!”

“That is THREE TIMES TOO MANY, Luffy!”

Zoro laughed. “Your brother sounds likeable already, man!”

Luffy grinned. “He is! I’ll introduce him to you soon!”

They chattered on, and Zoro leaned back to listen to Usopp recounting the latest customer horror stories from his work, the voices of his new friends mixing in with the bad sound quality of Nami’s speakers and the noises of a city that never seemed to sleep.

“You have a job, Zoro?” Nami asked curiously.

“Nah, not at the moment. Guess I gotta find something sooner or later, though...”

Sanji tilted his head. “Hah, who would even hire a swordfighter? You could apply for the circus!”

“Watch out, I might become a magician just for the opportunity to cut you in half!”

The others laughed at their banter. More beer cans began to empty as the night progressed, and soon enough they already had passed 1am when Nami’s Bluetooth battery died. She took a glance at her phone with a sigh.

“Not to be a killjoy, but it’s past 1am and it’s technically a weekday. We might want to head home soon, guys.”

Usopp yawned. “Agreed, Nams. I can’t wait for my date with sweet sombre sleep! Want us to give you a ride home real quick, Luffy?”

On multiple occasions, the three of them had squeezed on Usopp’s motorbike together for occasions that coul or could not be classified as minor emergencies- depending how one would describe Luffy in various states of an empty stomach or food coma. However, today Luffy shook his head and fished out his phone to scan some app.

“Oh no, you’re not using one of those awful E-Scooter they spread everywhere again!”

“Why not? They are fun!” Luffy objected, selecting one nearby and running off immediately, his flip flops echoing loudly from the ground.

Not 30 seconds later, he drove by them in accelerating speed.

He yelled “OOOOOOOOOOIIIIII! I’LL SEE YOU AROUND!”

“WATCH WHERE YOU’RE DRIVING, IDIOT!” Usopp yelled back.

Luffy laughed hysterically and disappeared into the night at a worrisome pace.

Nami kneaded her temple and shook her head.

“Good lord, nothing will ever happen to this kid if he got shot at by the mafia, Usopp. Come on, I need my beauty sleep urgently!”

They hugged Sanji and Zoro goodbye and made their way.

“You seem stressed lately.

“Usopp, it’s fine. Really, I mean it. I’m happy for you two.” And she truly was. Nonetheless, her friend had been a source of stability over the last few years which she in fact appreciated deeply. Transition’s gonna be hard.

“Well, who knows? Maybe fate will soon decide to find someone to settle with too?” he leaned towards her conspiringly “Maybe with that new girl, eh?”

“WHAT? No way! She’s way too innocent for me.

“Come on, you like her.”

“More like I’d like to ruin her.”

“Be nice, Nami.”

She snickered.

“I already asked her if she wants to join in on our swimming weekend.”

“USOPP! YOU DID NOT!”

“What? You always complained about Kaya and me third-wheeling you, so I secured you a date!”

Nami sighed and gave him a soft slap on the back of his head.

“Oh whatever. At least I’ll get to see princess in a bikini.” She grinned devilishly.  
It actually sounded like a great opportunity to see that helpless expression on her face again.

“See, _there’s_ my girl!”

“Oh, mind your business, darling!”

They arrived at the backstreet where Usopp had parked his epic scooter which he mostly used for delivering Pizzas for _Bricktop Pizza-_ the best and cheesiest pizza in the whole city, if he said so!  
All of them had the one or other day job to keep the bills at bay. Sanji probably got lucky as his work at the Brasserie directly tied into his studies for culinary school; Luffy helped out a friend by the docks of those big tourist boats with one thing or the other, and she had found a job as a part-time accounting aid. It was incredibly boring, but at least a steady source of income for once- and not to mention, legal. No ties to her former _occupations_.

She shook her head, put on the spare helmet and got on the bike behind Usopp to let the cool night air blow through her hair to get rid of unwanted memories.

~

Sanji cleared his throat.  
“Guess now there’s only us public transport peasants left, huh? Though I guess we must take different lines.” He gathered up his backpack, stepping towards the pavement.

“You coming or what?”

Zoro jogged to catch up with his steady pace.

“You know, if you’re serious about that job-“ Sanji eyed him all over- “I might know a place for someone with your- ahem, physique.”

Zoro raised a brow. “A strip club?”

Sanji opened his mouth, scandalized.

“What?”

“Oh, don’t flatter yourself. It’s more about security. Shouldn’t be a problem for a musclebrain like you, huh?”

That comment earned him an elbow in the side, prompting him to laugh.

“So, they need trustworthy people. I can get you in touch if you wanna.”

“That’s… actually really nice, cook.”

Sanji grinned. “I’ll take you there if you promise to behave.”

“Oh, I am not the dirty cheater over here!”

He pushed him playfully, only to be met with a kick.

Promenading further along the iconic scenery, he became acutely aware that outside spectators might mistake them as one of the many couples revelling around the Tour D’Eiffel as they crossed a bridge over the black waters of the Seine which was dimly illuminated.

Under the last artfully shaped lantern, just in sight of the metro sign, Sanji suddenly stopped, turned around and pulled out something wrapped in paper of a of his dress jacket.

“You know, I still kept one for you.”

He stepped closer to him under the faint glow of the streetlight, so close Zoro couldn’t even think of a clever retort as he felt his heart start pounding heavily in his throat. At the lack of further complaint, Sanji lifted the Madeleine up to Zoros mouth, looked at him expectantly through his lashes, and _god_ , _those ocean blue eyes_ , and just like that Zoro accepted defeat, opening his mouth and biting down.

Goddamn. The tangy lemon zest mixed in just right with the sweet-spongy texture of the cake. It was mouth-watering.

“It’s not bad.”

Sanji gave him a faint, offended kick.

“Okay, fuck off. It’s nice. Enough validation for today?”

“Heh. I’ll see you at four on Thursday, greenie. Don’t be late.”

He waved behind his back and jogged down the stairs to his line.

Zoro stood there, left behind and dumbfounded. Goddamn. What had just happened? Since when did he let some conveniently attractive lad come by and just mess with his head like that?  
He could have slapped himself. _Good god, get a grip, Zoro!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehe


End file.
